MASTER CHEF
by Monkey D. Pendhip
Summary: Ujian Akhir Tahun yang berbeda, aneh, GeJe, gak bermutu, tapi saya harap pada mau baca and reviews! pliss!


Hai! balik lagi dengan saia dengan fic ke 3! Ye!

Disclaimer: saia pengen ini komik punya saia, habisnya ceritanya rame sih! Tapi sayang yang di atas berkata lain. Karena ini komik punya anjingnya Shinchan sih! (Hiro Mashima-sensei: "Enak aja gua datengin rumah loe nanti!" *ngegebukin author*)

Note : Geje, Gelo, Garing, Gila, OOC, dan saudara-saudaranya (?), fic ini hanya kegilaan ato ketidak warasan sang author saja!

Master Chef

Hari ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan bagi para anggota guild yang kere. Karena hari ini adalah hari Ujian Akhir Tahun. Semua anggota guild sekarang sedang berkumpul, seperti akan ada pemilihan ketua RT baru. Terlihat mereka semua sudah siap mencoblos muka para calon ketua RT yang akan mereka pilih. Tapi kalian salah sangka, karena yang mereka tunggu adalah seorang kakek tua, humoris, dan tidak bermodal (Master: "Sialan! Gak akan gua ampunin loe!").

"Selamat pagi, anak-anakku yang miskin-miskin!" (Author: "Maaf, loe lagi belajar bahasa Indonesia, ya? Pengulangannya banyak amat!" Master: "Lah kan loe yang nulis!")

"S3l4m4t p4g1, b4p4kku y4ng sup3r dup3r j3l3k!" (Author: "Yang ini malah belajar bahasa 4L4Y!")

"Seperti biasanya kita akan mengadakan UAT. UAT tahun ini akan sedikit lebih sulit dari biasanya. Maka dari itu hadiahnya juga lumayan, yaitu 10 koin emas!"

"Hah? Se-sepuluh koin emas?" *kaget*

"Karena hadiahnya besar yang ikut ujian ini hanya 5 orang."

"Wah! Gila! Cuma 5 orang?" *kaget (lagi)*

"Yaitu! Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Erza, dan Lucy! Yang tadi gua panggil maju kedepan!" (Author: "Yang ini lagi! Bicaranya gak karuan!")

Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Erza, dan Lucy pun maju ke depan.

"UAT kali ini adalah… MEMASAK!"

"What!" Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Erza, dan Lucy *kaget*

"Tenang! Kalian boleh meminta bantuan, tapi hanya satu orang saja, tentunya anggota guild!" Master menjelaskan plus menenangkan "Dan, UAT kali ini di mulai besok pagi. Temanya adalah 'MAKANAN ADALAH HIDUPKU'! kalian terserah mau bikin apa, tapi harus melambangkan sifat kalian. Acara di mulai jam 10.00 pagi! Selamat berfikir!" katanya lagi.

Aku kasih bocoran ya!

Natsu dibantu oleh Happy.

Wendy dibantu oleh Charlie.

Gajeel dibantu oleh Pantherlily.

Erza dibantu oleh Gray.

Lucy dibantu oleh Lisanna.

Kira-kira begitu. Sekarang kita intip yuk gimana persiapan mereka!

Natsu P.O.V

_Hua! Besok masak apa coba? Aku harus nyari ide nih! Eh, tunggu mending si Happy aja yang nyari ide! Ya udah kalo gitu aku tidur dulu ah!_

Gajeel P.O.V

Hening…

Gajeel sedang memikirkan bagai mana nasipnya besok…

Erza P.O.V

_Au' ah gelap! Mending latihan! Nanti aja mikirnya!_

Lucy P.O.V

_Yes! Temennya Lisanna! Jadi gak usah mikir deh!_

Wendy P.O.V

_Pusing buat besok! Mending YeeM-an!_ Pikirnya.

Dia pun membuka YeeM.

Id:

wendy_fairy(et)yaho(dot)com

Password:

Dia lian yang chat Cuma 1 orang. Dia kaget pas liat statusnya.

**Enaknya makan ayam saos kecap ato meat ball saos manis ya? **

Wendy berfikir sejenak, lalu langsung menyapa.

wendy_fairy: hai!

pendhiplopeindonesia: hai juga!

wendy_fairy: um, aku mau nanya, menurutmu kenapa loe nulis status tentang makanan?

pendhiplopeindonesia: huh? Ya habis aku bingung mau makan apa. Makannya aku mau tau komentar kamu, enakan mana?

wendy_fairy: um… kayaknya enakan meat ball saos manis deh.

pendhiplopeindonesia: aku setuju denganmu! Kalo gitu aku mau makan dulu ah!

wendy_fairy: wait! Aku mau minta bantuanmu dong, 'Ndip!

pendhiplopeindonesia: ngasih nama kok asal sih! Ya udah aku kasih tau bahan-bahannya, catet ya!

wendy_fairy: kamu tau dari mana masalahku?

pendhiplopeindonesia: jangan dibahas! Catet aja yang penting! Bla… bla… bla…

wendy_fairy: makasih ya!

pendhiplopeindonesia: ya sama-sama! inget waktumu besok lama lho! Jadi jangan buru-buru! Santai aja!

wendy_fairy: kamu itu sebenernya siapa sih?

Pendhiplopeindonesia is off line…

Stt… ini rahasia ya yang tadi chat sama Wendy itu author lho! Hehehe…

Besoknya…

Semuanya sibuk dengan masakannya masing-masing.

NaHa membuat ikan saos nanas.

GaPant membuat ikan bakar.

WenChar membuat meat ball saos manis.

ErGray membuat nasgor.

LuLis membuat ramen.

Gak nyampe 4 jam mereka udah selesain (Author: "Lama amat!").

Sekarang waktunya penilaian! Sang master sudah bersiap-siap menyantap makanan yang baunya enak itu.

10 menit kemudian. Dia selesai mencicipi makanan itu…

Mira-san pun mengumumkan…

"Dan pemenangnya adalah… semuanya menang!" katanya bersemangat.

"Wait! Masa 10 koin emas di bagi 5 sih?" perotes Natsu.

"Ya mau gimana lagi, orang makanannya enak-enak…" sang master membela diri, sambil terus menyantap makanannya.

"Itu tidak bisa di biarkan!" kata Natsu masih marah.

Sementara itu…

"Nih buat Wendy 10 koin, buat Gajeel 10 koin, buat Happy 10 koin dan Natsu jangan di bagi oke? Buat Erza 10 koin, dan buat Lucy 10 koin! Selamat ya!" kata Mira.

"Makasih ya!" sahut semuanya, kecuali Natsu, setelah itu mencar sendiri-sendiri.

The End!

Ya ampun! Kok endnya kacau sih! Ya udah deh yang penting ceritanya selesai! Maaf ya kalo ada salah-salah kata, ketik, dan kawan-kawannya. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya. Saia sangat mengharapkan komentar, kritik, dan kawan-kawannya. Review Plis!


End file.
